15 Lipca 2003
TVP 1 07:10 Moda na sukces; odc. 1962; serial prod.USA 07:35 Brawo, bis!; odc. 13/13/; (Encore! Encore!); serial komediowy prod. USA; wyk: Nathan Lane, Joan Plowright, Glenne Headly, Ernie Sabella i inni 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Wąż ogrodowy; program dla dzieci 08:40 Przygody Tin-Tina; (The Adventures of Tin-Tin); 1994 serial animowany prod. francusko-kanadyjskiej 09:10 Wyspy piratów; odc. 7; serial prod. australijskiej 09:40 Rower Błażeja; program dla młodzieży 10:10 Słodkie zmartwienia; odc. 15; (Clueless); serial komediowy prod. USA; reż: Amy Heckerling; wyk: Rachel Blanchard, Stacey Dash, Elisa Donovan, Donald Adeosun Faison 10:30 Wykrywacz kłamstw; quiz rozrywkowy 11:00 Świat sportów wodnych 11:30 Tajemnice medycyny; - Giganci; (Medical Mysteries); 2000 serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Zaginiony świat; odc. 9 - Igrzyska; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy prod. kanadyjskiej 13:10 Dzika Afryka; odc. 5 - Dżungla; 2001 serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej stereo 14:05 Plebania; odc. 244; serial TVP stereo 14:30 Plebania; odc. 245; serial TVP stereo 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Otwarte drzwi; magazyn katolicki 15:40 Klan; odc. 651; telenowela TVP 16:05 Klan; odc. 652; telenowela TVP 16:30 Moda na sukces; odc. 1962; serial prod.USA 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:40 Lokatorzy; - W imię przyjaźni; serial TVP stereo 18:10 Forum; program publicystyczny25 011 opcja 1,0-700 25 012 opcja 2 19:00 Wieczorynka; Trzy misie; - Młyn w dolinie; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:04 Pogoda 20:20 W krainie dreszczowców; Porwanie w raju; (Kidnapped in Paradise); 1998 film sensacyjny prod. USA (87') zgodą rodziców; reż: Rob Hedden; wyk: Joely Fisher, Charlotte Ross, David Beecroft, Kerry Corcoran i inni 21:55 Zawsze po 21-szej; magazyn reporterów 22:25 Plus minus - magazyn ekonomiczny 22:55 Powtórka z Małysza; magazyn 23:20 Monitor Wiadomości 23:35 Seans na życzenie; Moskwa nad rzeką Hudson; (Moscow on the Hudson); 1984 komedia prod. USA (113') zgodą rodziców; reż: Paul Mazursky; wyk: Robin Williams, Maria Conchita Alonso, Clevant Derricks, Alejandro Rey 01:35 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.05 Studio urody 7.15 Dwójka dzieciom: Nera, księżniczka Oceanii - serial animowany 7.40 Dwójka dzieciom: Kasztaniaki - serial animowany 7.45 Dwójka dzieciom: Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 8.00 M jak miłość (26) - serial TVP 8.50 Pytanie na wakacje (w tym Panorama) 10.05 Lucy Sullivan (13) - serial angielski 10.30 Trzecia granica (2) - serial polsko-węgierski 11.30 Szpital Dzieciątka Jezus (8) - telenowela dokumentalna 12.00 Kulisy morskiego świata: Szalone Surykatki - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Znaki czasu - magazyn 13.00 Panorama 13.15 Złotopolscy (241) - telenowela TVP 13.40 Złotopolscy (242) - telenowela TVP 14.05 Violetta - taka jestem - koncert Violetty Villas (1) 15.00 W słońcu i w deszczu (5) - serial TVP 16.00 Panorama 16.21 Pogoda 16.25 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Śląski smak 16.55 Złotopolscy (243) - telenowela TVP 17.20 Pytanie na wakacje na bis 17.50 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.54 Pogoda 19.00 Na dobre i na złe (107) - serial TVP 20.00 Benefis Karola Strasburgera (2) - wyk. Ryszard Rynkowski, Krzysztof Krawczyk, Zbigniew Wodecki, Trzeci Oddech Kaczuchy 20.55 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy (1) - serial obyczajowy, TVP (1980) 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport-telegram 22.27 Pogoda 22.35 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino: Trzy kobiety - dramat psychologiczny, USA 1977 0.40 Bandycki Petersburg - Upadek Antybiotyka (5) - serial rosyjski 1.30 Z archiwum angielskiego futbolu - Liverpool i Manchester United 2.25 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 6.45 TV Market 7.00 Beyblade - serial anim. 7.25 Smocze opowieści - serial anim. 7.55 Słoneczny patrol (166) - serial przygodowy 8.50 Swiat według Kiepskich (73) - serial 9.30 Rodzina zastępcza (76) - serial obyczajowy 10.00 Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte 2 (30) - serial 10.30 Idol 11.30 Różowa pantera - serial animowany 11.45 Zerwane więzi 12.45 Amor Latino (45) - telenowela. Argentyna 13.40 TV Market 14.00 Czułość i kłamstwa (21) - serial obyczajowy 14.30 Atomówki - serial anim. 14.45 Dzielne żółwie - następna mutacja - serial anim. 15.10 Szpital na perypetiach (7) - serial komediowy 15.45 Informacje 16.10 Samo życie (99. 100) - serial 17.10 Życiowa szansa 18.10 Drogówka - magazyn 18.45 Informacje i sport 19.10 Prognoza pogody 19.15 Idol 20.15 13. posterunek (38) - serial komediowy 20.55 FILM TYGODNIA: Czwarta wojna - dramat wojenny. USA 1990, ok. 21.30 Studio LOTTO 23.00 Biznes informacje 23.20 Prognoza pogody 23.30 Graffiti 23.45 Rzeka krwi - dramat obyczajowy. USA 1998 1.45 Aquaz Superchat na żywo 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 5.50 Ścieżki miłości (63) - telenowela. Meksyk 6.40 Telesklep 7.25 Córka przeznaczenia (15) - telenowela. Meksyk 8.15 Brzydula (16) - telenowela. Kolumbia 9.05 Kapitan Planeta (45) - serial animowany 9.30 Trele morele - teleturniej interaktywny na żywo 10.30 Telesklep 11.45 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.40 Jestem. jaki jestem - program rozrywkowy 13.25 Na Wspólnej (112) - serial obyczajowy. Polska 13.55 Kapitan Planeta (45)- serial animowany 14.20 Brzydula (17) - telenowela. Kolumbia 15.10 Przygody Supermana (29) - serial przygodowy. USA 16.10 Pogoda 16.15 Córka przeznaczenia (16) - telenowela. Meksyk 17.10 Ścieżki miłości (64) - telenowela. Meksyk 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! 20.10 Na Wspólnej (113) - serial obyczajowy. Polska 20.40 Czwarta Rzesza - film sensacyjny. USA 1987 22.50 Kryminalne gry - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 23.20 TVN Fakty 23.30 Kasia i Tomek (28) - serial komediowy. Polska 0.05 Agent (3) - reality show 1.05 Droga do gwiazd - program rozrywkowy 2.10 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TVP 3 Kraków 6.25 Jablko Newtona 21/26 6.55 Echa dnia 7.15 Telezakupy 7.30 Kurier 7.40 Prognoza pogody 7.45 Kronika 7.55 Pogoda 8.00 Kwartet 8.30 Kurier 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Zycie obok nas 6/13 9.30 Kurier 9.40 Prognoza pogody 9.45 Spółka rodzinna 11/19 10.15 Dzieje Warszawy w latach 1945-1956 4/15 10.30 Kurier 10.40 Prognoza pogody 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Gość dnia 11.30 Kurier 11.40 Prognoza pogody 11.45 Z Wałęsą na rybach 12 12.00 Tele Motor Sport 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Malowanie obrazów - to proste 14/24 13.00 Malowanie obrazów - to proste 15/24 13.30 Kurier 13.50 Agrobiznes 14.00 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 14.30 Kurier 14.45 Co w lesie piszczy 24 15.00 Dwa swiaty 10/26 15.30 Kurier 15.45 Rola (powt.) 16.00 U siebie - magazyn mniejszosci narodowych i grup etnicznych w Polsce 16.20 Warto wiedzieć 16.25 Pogoda 16.30 Kurier 16.45 Rozmowa dnia 17.00 Kwartet 17.30 Kurier 17.45 Prognoza pogody 17.50 Kronika świętokrzyska 17.59 Pogoda 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Tematy dnia 18.30 Kurier Kulturalny 18.45 Prognoza pogody 18.45 Na rynku pracy 19.00 9 i 1/2 - reportaz 19.20 Warto wiedzieć 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Telezakupy 19.45 Rozmowa dnia 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Studio pogoda 20.50 Echa dnia 21.15 Eurotel 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 Kronika 21.58 Pogoda 22.00 Tematy dnia 22.15 Patrol Trójki 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Kurier Sportowy 22.55 Studio pogoda 23.05 Ewangelia wedlug Papuasów TV 4 6.00 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 6.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 7.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 8.00 Sklep Mopatopa - serial anim. 8.30 Wspaniała podróż Nilsa Holgersona - serial anim. (powt.) 9.00 Kosmokoty - serial anim. 9.30 Kosmo Żuki - serial anim. (powt.) 9.50 Z życia wzięte - serial dok. 10.20 Dziki księżyc (132) - telenowela argent. (powt.) 11.10 Zbuntowany anioł (218) - telenowela argent. (powt.) 12.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 12.15 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 12.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13.30 Przybysz (8) - serial SF USA (powt.) 14.30 Dziki księżyc (133) - telenowela argent. 15.30 Artur - serial anim. (powt.) 16.00 Psotny Bill - serial anim. 16.30 Kosmo Żuki - serial anim. 17.00 Ja się zastrzelę (11) - serial kom. USA 17.30 Hoboczaki - serial anim. 18.00 Zbuntowany anioł (219) - telenowela argent. 19.00 Jezioro marzeń (11) - serial obycz. USA 20.00 Millennium (31) - serial sens. USA 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe i Prognoza pogody 21.30 Viper (35) - serial sens. USA 22.30 Głowa rodziny - serial anim. dla dorosłych 23.00 Oblicze zła - thriller USA, 1996 (87 min) 0.45 Ile w tym prawdy - film dok. 1.35 Ekstraliga żużlowa 2.35 X Laski 3.05 Muzyczne listy 3.55 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 4.20 Modna moda - magazyn 4.45 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.20 Telesklep 7.00 Yaiba - Legendarny samuraj (20) - serial anim. 7.25 Magiczni wojownicy (35) - serial animowany 7.50 Potęga miłości (86) - telenowela. Meksyk 8.40 Miłość I przeznaczenie (7) - telenowela. Meksyk 9.35 Żar tropików (23) - serial sensacyjny. Kanada 10.30 Łamisłówka - teleturniej interaktywny na żywo 11.30 Krok za krokiem (44) - serial komediowy. USA 12.00 Virginia (80) - telenowela. Meksyk 12.50 Telesklep 15.05 Yaiba - Legendarny samuraj (20) -. serial anim. 15.30 Magiczni wojownicy (35) - serial animowany 15.55 Miłość I przeznaczenie (8) - telenowela. Meksyk 16.50 Krok za krokiem (45) - serial komediowy. USA 17.20 Żar tropików (24) - serial sensacyjny. Kanada 18.15 Brygada ratunkowa (4) - serial sensacyjny. USA 19.10 Zawód glina (8) - serial komediowy, USA 19.40 Nikki (10) - serial komediowy.USA 20.10 Schyłek lata - film kostiumowy. USA 1996. reż. Linda Yellen. wyk. Jacqueline Bisset. Peter Weller. Julian Sands. Amy Locaine. Elizabeth Shepherd. Michael Hogan 22.00 Rebelianci (13) - serial sensacyjny. USA 23.00 Czas odnowy - film kostiumowy. USA-Wlk. Brytania 1995. reż. Michael Hoffman. wyk. Robert 00wney Jr.. Sam Neill. David Thewlis. Polly Walker 1.10 Pokrewne dusze - film obyczajowy. USA 1997 3.00 Zawód glina (8) - serial komediowy. USA 3.25 Nlkkl (10) - serial komediowy. USA 3.50 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Tulipan; odc. 3; 1986 serial TVP; reż: Janusz Dymek; wyk: w roli głównej - Jan Monczka 07:00 Tadeusza nikt nie rusza czyli 30 lat w służbie telewizji; cz. 1 (STEREO); program rozrywkowy; wyk: Tadeusz Drozda, Krzysztof Krawczyk, Bohdan Łazuka, Krzysztof Piasecki, kabarety : Klika, Elita 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Klan; odc. 721; telenowela TVP 08:50 Pytanie na wakacje 10:05 Krówka; program dla dzieci 10:25 Awantura o Basię; odc. 1 - Awantura pierwsza, czyli rzecz o przerwanej podróży; 1995 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk: Paulina Tworzyańska, Maria Kaniewska, Piotr Fronczewski, Olgierd Łukaszewicz 10:55 Spotkania z literaturą; Adam Mickiewicz - "Ballady i Romanse"; widowisko poetyckie 11:25 Pomorskie krajobrazy; Mała retencja; felieton 11:45 Ale lato - wakacyjny przewodnik Dwójki 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Magazyn olimpijski - Echa stadionów 12:40 Leksykon polskiej muzyki rozrywkowej 13:10 Plebania; odc. 97; serial TVP stereo 13:35 Aniołki; telenowela dokumentalna Wojciecha Szumowskiego o pracy kobiet w Straży Miejskiej 14:00 Sprawa dla reportera; program Elżbiety Jaworowicz 14:30 Łańcuckie wspomnienia; Fado - muzyka serca i duszy: śpiewa Bevinda Ferreire 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Klan; odc. 721; telenowela TVP 15:30 Benefis Ryszarda Poznakowskiego 16:25 Awantura o Basię; odc. 1 - Awantura pierwsza, czyli o przerwanej podróży; 1995 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk: Paulina Tworzyańska, Maria Kaniewska, Piotr Fronczewski, Olgierd Łukaszewicz 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:40 Tulipan; odc. 3; 1986 serial TVP; reż: Janusz Dymek; wyk: w roli głównej - Jan Monczka 18:35 Magazyn olimpijski - Echa stadionów 19:05 Ale lato - wakacyjny przewodnik Dwójki 19:15 Dobranocka; Zaczarowany ołówek; - Tajemnicza butelka; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:59 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan; odc. 721; telenowela TVP 20:35 Plebania; odc. 97; serial TVP stereo 21:00 Leksykon polskiej muzyki rozrywkowej 21:30 Aniołki; telenowela dokumentalna Wojciecha Szumowskiego o pracy kobiet w Straży Miejskiej 21:55 Sprawa dla reportera; program Elżbiety Jaworowicz 22:25 Podwodna Polska; cz. 1 - Podwodne cmentarzysko; reportaż Ewy Żerdzińskiej 23:00 Panorama 23:20 Sport-telegram 23:23 Pogoda 23:30 Powtórka z Małysza 23:50 Forum; program publicystyczny 00:35 Monitor Wiadomości 00:50 Magazyn olimpijski - Echa stadionów 01:20 Zaczarowany ołówek; - Tajemnicza butelka; serial animowany dla dzieci 01:30 Wiadomości 01:57 Sport 02:02 Pogoda 02:10 Klan; odc. 721; telenowela TVP 02:35 Plebania; odc. 97; serial TVP stereo 03:00 Leksykon polskiej muzyki rozrywkowej 03:30 Aniołki; telenowela dokumentalna Wojciecha Szumowskiego o pracy kobiet w Straży Miejskiej 03:55 Plus minus - magazyn ekonomiczny 04:25 Sprawa dla reportera; program Elżbiety Jaworowicz 04:55 Podwodna Polska; cz. 1 - Podwodne cmentarzysko; reportaż Ewy Żerdzińskiej 05:25 Powtórka z Małysza 05:45 Monitor Wiadomości 06:00 Zakończenie programu TV Niepokalanów Puls 9.00 Telesklep 11.00 Filmy dla dzieci 12.00 Bylo sobie zycie - film anim. 12.30 Widzialne i niewidzialne - Medjugorie 13.00 Obchody roku jubileuszowego 13.30 Czarno-bialy 14.00 Sobór Wrota XXI 15.00 Studio otwarte 17.00 Program dokumentalny 18.00 Jak to się robi- prog. filmowy 19.00 Lumen 2000 - 2000 lat Kosciola 19.30 Archiwum XX wieku - Żołnierze wyklęci 20.00 Wizyta U... Rodziny Bonczaków 20.30 Kino familijne: Dzielny pies Shiloh 2 (powt.) 22.30 Studio otwarte Canal + 7.00 Łapu-capu (o) 7.10 Nie przegap (o) 7.20 Diabelski młyn (o) 8.00 Teletubbie (o) 8.30 Persona non grata - film dokumentalny 9.40 W przyszłym roku o tej samej porze - komediodramat, USA 1978 11.35 Musimy sobie pomagać - komediodramat. Czechy-Niemcy 2000. reż. Jan Hrebejk. wyk. Bolek Polivka. Csongor Kassai 13.35 Prawdziwe kłamstwa - film akcji. USA 1994. reż. James Cameront wyk. Arnold SChwarzenegger, Jamie Lee Curtis. Bill Paxton 15.50 Głosy - film obyczajowy, Wlk.Brytania 2000. reż. Simon Cellan Jones. wyk. Daniel Craig. Julie Graham, David Morrissey, Kelly Macdonald 17.35 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 18.10 Podrywacz - komedia. USA 1998. reż. Dean Paras. wyk. Dean Paras. Neve Campbell. Chris Hogan, Evan Glenn 19.35 Teletubbies - serial animowany (o) 20.00 Diabelski młyn (o) 20.40 Nie przegap (o) 20.50 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne (o) . 21.00 PREMIERA: Znamię- thriller, Japonia 1999. reż. ShinyaTsukamo-to. wyk. Masahiro Motoki. Ryo Wild Bunch. Shiho Fujimura. Tadanobu Asano 22.35 Chopin. Pragnienie miłości - melodramat. Polska 2002 0.50 Anatomia miłości - film obyczajowy. Polska 1972 2.20 Szybki numer - film sensacyjny, Wlk. Brytania-Francja-Niemcy 2001 4.00 Córki mafii - dramat sensacyjny. Rosja 2001 (o) - odkodowany HBO 6.30 Córka pianisty - film obyczajowy, USA 2000 8.35 Dom spokojnej starości - film familijny. Australia 2001 10.10 Cinema. cinema (28) 10.35 Czy św. Mikołaj się rozwodzi? - komedia. USA 2001 12.05 Napoleon - film familijny, Australia 1995 13.30 Zobacz w HBO 14.00 Zakazana namIętność - dramat. Kanada 2001 15.55 Żona mojego męża - film familijny. Francja 2000 17.30 Gwiezdne wrota -Inwazja- serial 18.15 Gwiezdne wfota - Druga strona medalu - serial 19.00 Córka pianisty - film obyczajowy. USA 2000 21.00 Premiera: Excalibur- film fantasy. USA 1981. wyk. Nigel Terry.Helen Mirren 23.25 Nieśmiertelny: Ostatnia rozgrywka - film akcji. USA 2000 1.05 Spadek - komedia. Wlk. Brytania 2000 2.25 Requiem - film obyczajowy. Polska 2001 3.55 Cena za życie - western. USA 2001 5.30 Gwiezdne wrota - Druga strona medalu - serial